rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Falcon
Captain_Falcon joined the forums during February 2013 on the account 'Goomba4444'. She is currently mostly known for her Nintendo and amiibo obessions. 2013 - 2014, The Beginning During February of 2013, Falcon (known as Goomba during this time) joined the forums and began posting at a increasing rate overtime. She consistently posted throughout the rest of the year and gained popularity during the summer and autumn seasons. She became friends with many forumers of that time, some of her favorites including boiledeggtwin, Swifttalon1, calao, luffyman50 and many more. During October of 2013, she lost Goomba4444 because of posting inappropriate words on the forums and ending up getting herself deleted. She created a new account known as 'PompousFedora' which was used until it was also deleted during spring of 2014. Another account was made which was called 'Schyster' and that account was active for around the same time as PompousFedora before it was also deleted. She then created a final account which was named 'Invetero'. Invetero was the final account she used before quitting the forums in summer of 2014. Falcon began to get sick and tired of the large amount of new posters and the declining number of friends she met on the forums and decided to quit after posting a rant thread. 2014 - 2015, The Absence After quitting the forums, Falcon barely ever used the forums and switched over to using Reddit as a substitute. During her absence on the forums, she was mostly occupied with playing Team Fortress 2, using Source Filmmaker and mostly posting on Reddit's TF2 subreddit. Falcon would sometimes (but not regularly) check the forums and ROBLOX in general to see how things were going, and would rarely post. One of the few posts she made during her absence was questioning the new site layout ROBLOX received during this time, saying it was "confusing" and "hard to navigate". 2015 - Present, The Return After checking out the forums again during November of 2015, which was a long time after her last gander at ROBLOX, she began to post on Off Topic using Invetero again, later switching to a new account in December which was named 'Yosheriff'. Falcon started foruming again and tried to find as many people from the past that she was friends with, as most of the current forumers at the time were unrecognizable to her. She found Seergaze not to long after re-joining and then shortly finding UpbeatOfficer afterward. Yosheriff became a recognizable name to a few forumers, such as DapperNarwhal, but that username would soon be changed in February after the underscore update rolled out. Falcon saved up 1,000 R$ and left it at that for a few weeks in anticipation for the username update. She originally wanted to re-name her account to 'Mega_Man' due to her current obsession with the franchise at the time, but the username was to become 'Captain_Falcon' instead. She acquired the username very shortly after seeing a recent tweet about the update from an administrator of ROBLOX. During present times she's acquired almost 13,000 posts since creating her new account in December, beating her previous accounts record of 11,026 posts on Goomba4444. She has become somewhat known again and befriended newer forumers as well as older ones such as ToySackboyLBP2, EpicSnack3, Halo5307, catman8321, FoxerzXD, kistvaen and many others. She is known for often posting threads relating to Nintendo, amiibo figures or a thread involving a Twitter link. She regularly talks with friends which are mostly currently active on the forums through Twitter Direct Message group chats. Some people dislike Falcon due to her sometimes aggressive or cynical approaches to them, these people are often new (usually the irritating kind) to the forums or are disliked by the majority of current posters. She is also known for being a nice person as stated by friends of hers. Trivia * 16 years old * Currently has 10 amiibo in her possesion * Real name is 'Megan' * Enjoys listening to Nintendo game music * Refers to Captain Falcon (the character) being from F-Zero rather than being from Smash like most people do * Twitter is @CaptainFalcon__ * Enjoys building with ROBLOX Studio * Currently owns Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360 and 3DS consoles Alternative Accounts Falcon owns a plethora of alternative accounts, she does not use them often but the majority of them are names of F-Zero machines. Her most often used alternative account is currently Cynical_Falcon. You can find the list by clicking here. Amiibo Collection This is a list of all the amiibo Falcon has collected altogther. This list is in order. # Captain Falcon (F-Zero) # Lucina (Fire Emblem) # Zero Suit Samus (Metroid) # King Dedede (Kirby) # Dr. Mario (Super Mario) # Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch) # Little Mac (Punch-Out!!) # Meta Knight (Kirby) # Mario (Super Mario) # Bowser (Super Mario) # Mega Man (Mega Man) # Fox (Star Fox) # Falco (Star Fox) # Luigi (Super Mario) # Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) # Samus (Metroid) # Charizard (Pokemon) # Kirby (Kirby) # Lucas (Mother) # Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) Category:Female